


Sit Down, Let's Talk

by dvasing



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvasing/pseuds/dvasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished he could play dumb and have an excuse like being too drunk to remember anything, but no. He remembered perfectly what it was like to sleep with Camilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down, Let's Talk

Niles woke first that morning. It was the feeling of sleeping next to someone else that had woken him. He wasn’t used to it. It wasn’t a bad feeling on its own, but coupled with what he’d done last night it made him feel uncomfortable and guilty. He wished he could play dumb and have an excuse like being too drunk to remember anything, but no. He remembered perfectly what it was like to sleep with Camilla.

If he was honest, that was some of the best sex he’d ever had. Camilla’s enthusiasm had taken him slightly by surprise, but it made everything that much better. In the moment it was amazing and Niles hadn’t wanted to be anywhere else but now...his situation sunk in a little. He’d slept with his lord’s sister. He was certain that’s not what he was supposed to be doing.

Camilla shifted next to him, shaking him from his thoughts just a bit. She seemed pleased, which was a good thing. At least Niles didn’t have to worry about his performance.

“Hmm...you don’t seem pleased.” Camilla noticed, “I’m surprised. Was it not everything you hoped it would be?”

Niles could tell she knew he’d enjoyed himself so he didn’t bother answering the question. Instead he got out of the bed and began getting dressed. Camilla sat up properly and frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t have done this.” Niles said honestly.

“Oh please.” Camilla got up and crossed her arms. “You enjoyed last night as much as I did. If not more.”

“I did.” He admitted, “But that doesn’t matter. As Lord Leo’s retainer, I was...out of line.”

“That’s all?”

Niles frowned.

“Yes. That’s  _ all _ .”

Camilla looked like she was going to say something else, but didn’t. She could kind of see where Niles’ train of thought was headed. It could look very bad if the wrong person found out about their...arrangement. She could tell Niles’ heart was in the right place, but his reaction was still disappointing.

The two didn’t speak much as Niles continued dressing. Eventually Camilla got dressed as well, but she didn’t make any move to leave.

“Based on how you’re acting, I’d assume you don’t want people seeing us leave together. I’m in no hurry anyways. I was anticipating on spending my morning differently.” Camilla said.

Niles gave her a look that could almost be described as apologetic.

“I’m going to explain this to Lord Leo.” Niles said.

Camilla hummed.

“Good luck.”

Niles left without another word. He really did feel horrible about how he’d reacted, but he felt worse going behind Leo’s back and sleeping with his sister. Surely Leo wouldn’t be pleased to know he’d completely disregarded his duties last night because he was too busy having sex. This was not how he’d wanted to repay Leo.

He found Leo rather easily. Odin was at Leo’s side, talking his ear off about something ridiculous most likely. Niles approached the two and quickly had their full attention.

“You were gone all night.” Leo said, frowning.

“Hmm, I was,” Niles said casually, “I’d gladly tell you all about it...if we were alone.”

Leo gave Odin a look and the man left without a word. Once Odin was at a distance Niles deemed appropriate, he relaxed his posture and sighed.

“You look like a mess.” Leo noticed.

“Apologies, milord. I wasn’t thinking properly this morning.”

“Spare me the details.”

“I’m afraid I can’t. You see...I fear I’ve done something horrible.”

Niles didn’t miss how Leo shifted uncomfortably.

“Define horrible.”

“Last night I wasn’t available to you because I was having sex with Camilla.” Niles understood he could have worded that better, but he wanted to be completely honest with Leo. 

No beating around the bush. No subtlety. He just wanted everything out there right then. Part of him even wanted Leo to be mad at his bluntness and punish him like he felt he deserved.

“You...hold on, I must have heard that wrong…”

“You didn’t. I’ve betrayed your trust in me and I’ve gone behind your back.”

Leo was quiet for a moment. He didn’t look mad but Niles knew that didn’t mean anything. Leo was good at hiding what he felt.

“I...admit I didn’t expect this from you.” Leo muttered, “But I’m not mad, if that’s what you were expecting.”

“But Lord Leo,”

“No, Niles,” Leo cut him off, “I’m not mad. I’m...uncomfortable with this information and I never expected this, but I’m not angry.”

“I deserve your anger. I deserve punishment.”

“You’re your own man. You can do what you want, even if that’s...something I wouldn’t exactly approve of.”

Niles hummed in response and nodded. Leo’s disapproval was all he needed to hear in order to make his mind up. He wasn’t going to mess with Camilla anymore. Camilla wasn’t going to be anything more than a one night stand that he’d regret for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm considering writing more for it, but we'll see?


End file.
